Destined For A Prince
by Spudzmom
Summary: Surrounded by oddities and the unexplained almost since the day she moved to soggy Forks, Bella's thirst for answers leads her to her ultimate prize; little did she know that she was destined for a Prince. Volturi Vampires, Twilight A/U, Mature, Alec/Bella/Jasper POLY HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so the consensus on whether I should continue ASD or do a brand new Alec/Bella was to do a new story. So, here it is. I hope it's enjoyable to all. Look for the lemon alert if you want to skip it. S. Meyer owns all.  
**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Alice was frantic with worry. The vision she'd just had was a very ominous one and she had no idea how to circumvent the many different possible scenarios she'd seen, no matter what decisions she or those of her coven made.

This was bad. Very bad indeed. She was terrified.

Making her way to the parking lot in front of the school, she pulled out her phone, dialing the number before sliding behind the wheel of her car.

"Carlisle? We need to have an emergency family meeting. Yes, now. There's no time to waste." She paused and listened. "Yes, I think you should text everyone else and have them check out for the rest of the day. Please stress to everyone, especially Edward, that they must attend. He must be there Carlisle. He can't blow this off to moon after Bella today. Thanks Carlisle. See you there."

Disconnecting, she looked over at Jasper who had just slid into the front passenger seat.

"Ali, what's wrong? You haven't been this scared from a vision in years."

He took her hand and she smiled sadly at him. "I am scared Jasper and I have good reason to be. Can you be patient and wait for the meeting so I don't have to repeat everything more than once? It's only a little while and you'll know all I promise."

Sending out a dose of calm to her, he nodded. "Let's get going then. I don't like being blind in dangerous situations Ali, so the sooner I know what we're facing, the better I'll feel."

Nodding, she started the car and pulled out, wasting no time getting home.

She sent a wan smile to Carlisle and Esme as she and Jasper settled at the table where the meeting would be held.

All remained silent, everyone lost in their contemplations until Rosalie and Emmett arrived.

"This is about that human girl again isn't it Alice? I'm sick of hearing about her and I'm sick of bending and outright breaking rules where she's concerned! Wasn't Edward's super hero act of two days ago enough for you all? How many times do we have to risk the safety and security of the entire coven for the whim and fancy of a crush?"

Carlisle held up a hand. "Please Rosalie. We're not even sure of what's to be spoken of today. We're still waiting for Edward, and then we may begin."

She sat back with a huff and a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. "So once again, we hurry up and then wait on Edward. When will his Highness condescend to grace us with his presence pray tell?"

Esme sent Rose a pleading look while Emmett placed a hand on her arm. "Rose, please try not to antagonize him?"

"Of course not Esme." She scoffed. "I would hate to offend his delicate sensibilities."

Carlisle pinned her with a serious look.

"Rose, that's enough."

She went silent and turned her head away, just in time for Edward to enter the room and seat himself next to Carlisle.

Sitting forward and folding his hands together atop the table, Carlisle looked to Alice.

"Now that we're all here, I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm anxious to know what's so incredibly dire Alice, so please, proceed."

She nodded and smiled at Jasper when he reached over, taking her hand in silent support.

"The Volturi are coming Carlisle. Very soon, like within a day or two. From what I have seen, the group consists of Aro, Marcus, Alec and Jane."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Aro and Marcus? It's rare enough for Aro to leave the castle but Marcus….." He trailed off in his disbelief.

Alice continued on. "Be that as it may Carlisle, the fact remains that they are coming and will make a stop here. That is where it becomes dire. Aro will not refrain from touching us."

She glanced around the table. "Any of us. He's very curious about our coven for some reason, and will avail himself of every opportunity to appease that curiosity. There will be no hiding the van rescue incident and he will demand that Bella be brought to him or he will send Jane and Alec to retrieve her."

At this, Edward growled loudly and jumped from his seat. "I have to take Bella and run! I will not hand her over to those monsters! They'll have to destroy me first!"

Alice jumped up, hands braced against the table top. "If you take her and run, they will destroy you, along with the rest of us for breaching the law. This is an outcome I've already seen, because I thought about having you take her and run. I've gone through all possible scenarios that I can think of Edward. The one that turns out the best is the one where we stay right where we are and cooperate fully. That's the only way any of us survive this visit."

He leaned over and got right in her face. "Who doesn't survive it Alice?"

She looked down for moments before bringing her gaze back to his.

"Bella."

Edward looked to Carlisle then. "You can't possibly allow this to happen Carlisle! She is innocent in all of this! You always preach about preserving innocent life, but I can hear in your thoughts that you are willing to sacrifice her to them in order to save your precious coven!"

Carlisle looked at Edward, a dark look on his face and heavy shadows in his eyes.

"Sit down Edward."

The directive was given with such authority that Edward was shocked into compliance, and he sat without further argument.

"Yes Edward, I am willing to sacrifice one so that seven others may continue on in this life. We have been a coven, no, let me rephrase, we have been a family for many years now and yet you would have me give up all of our lives for a human girl that you have only known for a short time? One that would have most likely died two days ago through no action of ours had you not compromised our secret, thus placing us in this most difficult position to begin with!"

Edward stared down at the table, his thoughts in turmoil. He was fascinated by the girl. It's true that he had to concentrate on not killing her every second that he was in her vicinity, but when that was discounted, she was very intriguing in other ways too; her completely silent mind being first and foremost.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I just found her fascinating for multiple reasons. I guess I let that cloud my judgement."

Edward growled lowly at Rosalie when she mumbled out, "Damn straight you did."

He looked around the table at the faces of his 'family'. Jasper was nodding in agreement with Rosalie and everyone else was agreeing in their thoughts.

He scowled and looked away. He wouldn't be finding support here any time soon, especially since he was willing to risk their lives on a human he didn't even really know yet.

He had planned to change that, but now it seemed that he wouldn't have that chance.

Carlisle looked around the table, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"I believe it's prudent for you all to stay home tomorrow so that we aren't caught off guard by their visit. Alice, you are probably the best choice for retrieving the girl from school tomorrow, so you will have to attend."

He looked at the rest of them. "As Alice pointed out, it's best for all of us to cooperate fully, so that's exactly what we are going to do."

He pinned Edward with a hardened gaze.

"That includes you Edward. Mind your manners when they are present, show them proper respect, and refrain from calling them monsters."

Edward scowled and curled his lip in a small snarl, looking at Rosalie.

"How would you know Rose?" He said, questioning her thoughts.

She scoffed. "I know because you have not behaved in the manner of a vampire who has found their mate Edward."

She looked at Carlisle. "Have you really neglected telling him what it's like when a vampire meets their mate Carlisle? Perhaps you should, so that he doesn't go around pursuing random "interesting" humans in the future? We could have avoided this entire mess had he realized that his strange preoccupation with the human girl is not because she may be his mate!"

Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes I have been remiss in that area of his education, I will concede. I had just assumed that since he is surrounded with mated pairs he would have picked up on all that's involved."

Edward looked indignant. "He's right here you know?" He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Carlisle looked to him apologetically.. "Forgive me Edward. Rosalie is correct. There is really no mistaking when a vampire finds their mate, although our response is somewhat subdued because of our diet. Still, the primal instincts that overtake the vampire are unmistakable. Had she been your mate, you would have been unable to stop yourself from mating with her. And before you ask, yes, I am speaking of sex. Usually the vampire will take their mate to a defensible place, a place that seems the safest and there they will claim her or him as the case may be."

Edward shook his head at what sounded like a brutal process to him. "But what if the mate doesn't want to be claimed or is human and doesn't understand? It sounds terribly close to rape to me. It's just another reason of many to label the vampire species animalistic and monstrous if you ask me."

Emmett laughed. "I don't know about anyone else, but I enjoyed the hell out of it. You remember Rosie, it was…."

He trailed off as Carlisle cleared his throat loudly and Edward rolled his eyes gesturing at Emmett with one hand.

"I rest my case."

Emmett scowled. "That was rude Edward. It was a beautiful experience." He smirked. "Vigorous, but beautiful."

Edward grabbed his head, shaking it. "Emmett! Stop! I have no wish to see any of that!"

Jasper was smirking widely now and leaned over to Emmett whispering. "I bet he's a sub to a male dom. What are you willing to wager?"

Emmett looked at him with wide eyes. "Shit, you may be on to something."

Of course, everyone at the table heard them. Carlisle shot them a dark look. "Gentlemen, please."

Jasper retook his position, lazily leaning against the wall, smirk still firmly in place, as Emmett turned back to stare at Edward as if seeing him for the first time.

Carlisle sat forward, folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"It is not rape Edward. There are many physiological responses that happen within the chosen mate that serve to make them more than compliant, I assure you."

Emmett giggled. "More than compliant…."

Jasper was looking away now, biting one lip, trying desperately to control the mirth that wanted to take him over. Emmett's giggle was almost his undoing.

Carlisle looked at Emmett and Jasper with a jaundiced eye. "Perhaps we should reserve the rest of this discussion for another time Edward, when I may explain the details without commentary from the peanut gallery."

Emmett now had his head stuffed into his arms that were folded on the table top, another giggle followed by a snort escaping him.

Jasper's head was hanging, chin on his chest as his shoulders shook.

Both Alice and Rose were quietly laughing now and to Carlisle's chagrin, so was Esme.

He looked at Edward whose countenance was darkening by the second.

"Son, why don't you go hunt. We'll resume our discussion in my office when you get back."

Edward shot to his feet and fairly flew from the house, the last thing he could hear from the house being the choked voice of Emmett squeaking out, "peanut gallery?" before the entire room, with the exception of Carlisle, burst into laughter.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella put the finishing touches on her eyeliner and sighed to herself, yet another dreary day at Forks High looming on the horizon.

She wondered if that weirdo from her biology class would be there today or not. She kind of hoped not. He was fucking creepy and add to that the weirdness that happened with the whole landing on top of her and stopping the van with his bare hand thing…..she wasn't sure what the hell to make of that.

Plus the fucker was fast, as in superhumanly fast to have reached her from where she is certain, he had been standing just a second before.

His explanation that she didn't know what she was talking about due to a bump to the head was horse shit. She knew exactly what she was talking about. He was deflecting and covering up, but what, was the question?

Shrugging, she went to her window and slid it open, lighting her first smoke of the day.

Maybe she would ask the eager puppy from the rez, her dad's friends' kid, what was his name again? Ah, yeah, Jacob. He seemed eager to get into her good graces.

She rolled her eyes and knocked some ash off outside.

She would have to be careful with that one or he could turn into a major pain in the ass, she could tell already.

He practically had tiny stars dancing in his eyes when he looked at her and it made her want to either slap him or throw up. She couldn't stand pussy whipped guys and he was already half way there. He didn't even know her for christ's sake.

Knocking the cherry off her cigarette outside, she tossed the butt in the trash and slid her window shut.

Time to join the automatons for the day.

* * *

~o0o~

Alec stood as Aro entered the hotel room he was in. "Father, good morning. Was your evening pleasant?"

Aro sighed. "Ah Alec, my son. It was only tolerable without the company of your mother. I will be most pleased to go home after this last stop to see the Cullen coven."

Alec looked down and nodded. He understood somewhat, but he had never had a mate and he longed to finally meet his match. Oh, he had had relationships to be sure. He was no blushing virgin. But to have the love and stability of an actual mate…...He looked forward to that day very much.

Even finding company was a bit of a challenge for him as he was turned at the age of eighteen and how many vampires wanted to be with a forever eighteen year old?

Not that he looked like a kid or anything. Not even close. He was 5' 10" with sturdy shoulders, sleek muscles from learning to wield a sword prior to his change, and tapered hips with solidly muscled legs. No, a kid he was not. Still, the stigma of his human age remained.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked to his Father and King.

"Are you anticipating any problems on our visit with the Cullen's?"

Aro waved one hand absently as he sat himself in an arm chair. "No, not at all my son, although the sheer size that their coven has grown to over the years has me intrigued with them.

It's also my understanding that they have three gifted vampires among their ranks, which is, as you know, rare with the exception of the Volturi. But Carlisle, for as long as I've known him, has always been a very peace-loving vampire, as evidenced by their choice of diet."

Alec nodded as he sat in the chair adjacent to his father. "Well, while you don't anticipate any problems, it's never good to let our guard down. I shall remain alert. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you on my watch and I know mother wouldn't either."

Aro looked at Alec with pride and amusement shining in his eyes. "You underestimate your mother's love for you my son. Believe me, you do. You are her shining star Alec and have been since the day I brought you home from that horrid village."

Alec smiled wanly and looked down, his mind instantly going back to the night that Aro had rescued he and his sister, Jane from the villagers that were set to burn them both at the stake.

They had gone as far as lighting the pyre. He could still see and feel the flames licking at his flesh. He and his twin had only been eleven years old when that had happened and Aro had taken them home to Volterra, nursing them both back to health and allowing them to mature before turning them at eighteen.

In that time, Aro and Sulpicia his wife had become parents to him and to a lesser degree, his sister. Jane had remained aloof to everyone and everything, even her twin to some extent but Alec had soaked up every bit of love and attention he could from his new mother and father, especially since his real parents had rejected him almost since his birth. To this day, he loved them both with a love that was deep and fierce.

He would kill anyone or anything that threatened them without hesitation and the entire vampire world knew it.

The part that terrified most was that he could accomplish that with minimal effort because of his deadly gift.

Oh, people feared Jane's gift due to the promise of pain, but Alec could incapacitate hundreds at a time if he so chose. It was simply a matter of picking them off one by one at that point due to their absolute helplessness.

Aro eyed his son with concern and affection, knowing that he was currently lost in memories of his past. He knew every expression that his beloved son's face ever held and this one he dreaded the most for he knew that his son was reliving being burned alive.

Clapping his hands once, he rose from his chair, bringing his son from his dreaded past.

"Let us gather the others my son and be on our way. It's time we made our last stop and then made our way home. While it's been refreshing getting away from the castle for a time, I look forward to returning."

He embraced his son who had also risen from his chair. Alec, as always, returned it without hesitation, always eager for affection.

"Yes, let us get you home to Mother. I'm sure she is anxious to see you again."

"Alec, would you care to wager on who she embraces first my son?" He ruffled Alec's hair as he released him and Alec shot him a mock glare.

"Father please, not the hair."

* * *

~o0o~

Bella had been thinking about how she was going to solve the mystery that was the weirdo from her biology class/savior from the lethal van, when she was approached at lunch by the only Cullen that had attended school that day; Alice.

"Hi Bella. I know that you have many questions and I would like to invite you over to our house this afternoon in order to answer them and clear the air, so to speak."

Bella blinked a couple of times in frank surprise if she was being honest. She had been deflected so vehemently by Alice's brother that she had trouble reconciling this forthright approach.

"Wow, I must say that I'm surprised, Alice was it?" At Alice's nod, Bella continued.

"Your brother was so adamant that I was imagining things, that your offer has me a bit off kilter. I'm just wondering what brought this on? You're not going to have a hit man waiting on me when I get there are you?"

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Our father is the town Doctor for goodness sake and yours is the freaking Chief of Police."

Bella sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, I'm aware, but thank you for the refresher."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'll show up, but you better have real answers for me and not just more bullshit similar to what your brother was trying to sell me, because I'm not buying."

Alice nodded, her expression completely serious as she answered. "You'll have your answers Bella, I promise you. You can follow me to our house after school. My car is the yellow Porsche. You can't miss it."

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle was waiting on the front porch of the house when the black SUV pulled up. He watched in quiet amazement as Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec exited the vehicle and approached.

"Aro, Marcus, my old friends, it's an honor to have you visit us."

Aro smiled. He had genuinely missed Carlisle's company after he'd left Volterra.

"Carlisle, my old friend! You remember my children Alec and Jane?"

Carlisle turned to them in surprise. "Well, the last time I saw them they were just children and very sick children at that. It's wonderful to see a happy outcome to everything before me today. Welcome Alec and Jane."

They both inclined their heads, remaining silent.

"Please, won't you come in and meet my family?"

Aro smiled as he and the rest of his group moved forward. "We would love to Carlisle! I have heard much about you from various nomads through the many years you've been gone from Volterra. I have been impressed by your accomplishments! I knew that you were interested in the healing arts due to your care of Alec and Jane, but to go on to actually become a medical doctor! Wonderful!"

They arrived in the living room where the majority of Carlisle's family was assembled, Aro and Marcus taking seats with Alec and Jane standing behind them, just as Carlisle was making the introductions.

"Edward will have to excuse himself in just a few minutes as my daughter Alice will be bringing a guest home with her." He reached his hand out to Aro. "It's much easier if I show you rather than try to explain at this point."

Aro nodded, brow furrowed in concern and took the offered hand.

He looked back at Carlisle after a moment. "I see. Yes, this is a serious issue old friend, one that we cannot ignore. The young woman will be here in just minutes?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she is following my daughter Alice home from school. Edward is leaving the room due to his overwhelming desire for her blood. It's very difficult for him to resist her."

Aro explained the situation to Marcus briefly and they settled in to wait.

Alec, having heard the explanation that his father related to his uncle, angled himself so that he could see the entire room and entryway., especially after Edward Cullen had left the room. It wouldn't do to be blindsided by an out of control vampire after all.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella parked her truck behind the Porsche and followed Alice into the house and into the living room that was, to her shock, filled with people, four of whom didn't really belong if the dark clothing they wore was any indication.

Alice began introducing her to those present but Bella wasn't paying any attention. She couldn't possibly, for her gaze was locked with the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. She watched as his red eyes darkened by the second, his nostrils flaring just the slightest bit as his breathing quickened in time with hers.

He approached her then, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close, lowering his face to nuzzle and kiss at her neck and she moaned lowly at the feel and scent of him.

Marcus reached a hand out to Aro and Aro took it and nodded, a wide smile gracing his features. His beloved son had just found his mate.

He looked over at Carlisle. "Old friend, I do believe we will have need of a room within the next few minutes."

Carlisle rose from his seat and Alec instantly placed Bella behind him and began to growl. Aro stood and went to his son, albeit cautiously, speaking to him in quiet tones.

"Alec, my son, Carlisle is not going to hurt your mate or try to take her from you. He merely wants to show you to a room for privacy."

Alec's response was to increase the volume of his growl and clutch his mate more closely to him while backing into the corner.

Bella's mind was whirling. What world had she just stepped into? Somehow she knew not to move beyond the protective hold of the boy, the growling boy, in front of her, but that's about all she knew. Well, that's not true. She had the most overwhelming urge to comfort him, so that's what she went with. She began by rubbing his back and sides with her hands. Then she laid her head against his back while circling her arms around his trim waist.

His growling changed into a deep purring sound that made her break out into goosebumps everywhere and she made a small contented noise in the back of her throat.

Marcus spoke up then. "Aro, brother, perhaps we should all move to another room? He would probably feel less threatened at that point and feel safe enough to move his mate."

Aro nodded. "Yes, you're probably right brother. Thank you."

Aro looked to Carlisle who nodded and motioned to his family who all filed out, making their way to the dining room, the rest of the Volturi contingent following.

As soon as they were all settled, they heard a gasp from the human girl followed by Alec's hurried trek up the stairs, a door slamming shortly thereafter.

Aro smiled at Carlisle. "It would seem, old friend, that your problem has been solved quite handily. Now all you need do is stage her death because I daresay that she will not be returning to her human home.

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert**

**~o0o~**

Bella's mind was still trying to catch up with her current location after such a lightning fast trip up the stairs. She was sitting in the middle of a plush bed now, watching as the boy barricaded the door with various items of furniture from the room. It seemed that he did not trust the lock on the door.

She also watched in amazement as a mist began spreading around the edges of the room, leaving no doorway or window open to entry without having to go through it. She briefly wondered what it was but then he turned to look at her and her breath hitched at the intensity of his gaze.

He was magnificent. A perfect study in contrasts; beautiful dark silky hair that fell in a spiky mess over dark red eyes. Flawless pale skin with a hint of a blush at his cheeks and luscious lips. As he undressed, she could see powerful muscles wrapped around a sleek narrow hipped body.

Speaking of those hips, she blushed hotly when she spied his hardness, standing out proud and ready. Her eyes widened at the size of him. It made her breath catch just thinking of having him inside her and her eyes shot up to meet his just as he climbed on the bed, instantly pinning her on her back.

She was panting now, half in fright, half in anticipation.

Sure she was a badass, but she was a virgin badass and this was some scary shit. Being that he was completely naked, completely hard, and completely on top of her, she was pretty sure he wasn't just after conversation.

His lips descended onto hers then, gently but firmly and all thoughts in her head halted at the feel and taste of him as he sucked, nipped and played his tongue against hers masterfully. She had no idea that such a kisser could exist and she marveled and moaned at his prowess.

Before she even realized it, all of the buttons on her shirt were open and her bra loose, laying off to the sides as those talented lips and tongue traveled from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck and down to a taut nipple, stopping there to swirl and suck. She buried both hands into that silky hair and arched into the delicious feel of his mouth on her, sparks of warmth and excitement shooting straight to her center.

He paused in what he was doing to lean back, ridding her of the rest of her clothing quickly. When she was bare, she watched as he took in a deep breath, the rest of the red in his eyes receding into pitch blackness as he growled lowly.

She reached for him with both hands and he covered her fully, nestling his hips between her thighs, rubbing his hardness through her folds as he kissed her deeply.

Reaching down, he placed himself at her opening and thrust forward powerfully and quickly, halting at her sharp intake of breath and kissing away the tears that traced a path into her hair.

His head turned toward the barricaded doorway then as a louder growl ripped from him, followed by what sounded like a body hitting the floor.

Returning his full attention to her, he began caressing her face, kissing her and beginning to move, gently at first and then with more depth and purpose as she became use to being filled by him.

Soon she found herself wrapping her legs about his waist, urging him on to deeper depths and harder strokes with her heels and hands on his perfect ass, arching herself into everything he was giving her.

Primal noises left her as he nuzzled and kissed her neck, burying himself slowly and firmly each time their bodies came together and she almost sobbed at the intense feeling that was building within her.

"Please, please….." She begged him and he kissed her again before murmuring in quiet silken tones. "Worry not my beauty, I will take care of you."

She felt his pace quicken just as she felt his thumb begin to circle her slick swollen bud and she groaned as that tight ball of warmth within her burst out to infuse her entire being, her back arching and toes curling in response.

He continued to stroke into her slowly and smoothly throughout the pulsing waves that beset her until he felt her begin to relax.

Seating himself deeply one final time, he allowed his completion to take him, groaning at the feeling of the culmination of his first coupling with his mate.

To his mind, there was not and would never be, anything more perfect in this world.

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think. My love to those who take the time to do so!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Seating himself deeply one final time, he allowed his completion to take him, groaning at the feeling of the culmination of his first coupling with his mate. To his mind, there was not and would never be, anything more perfect in this world._

* * *

~o0o~

He was about to move off of her when she tightened her arms and legs that were wrapped around him.

"No", she whispered into his neck, "Please just stay, just for a few moments at least. I don't even know who you are, but I don't want to lose you yet."

He leaned back then to look into her face, a bright smile that revealed the most gorgeous dimples now on display.

Brushing the hair from her face, he spoke. "You will never lose me my beauty, for we are mates, you and I. We will always be together, from now until the end of days. I am Vampire my lovely mate and soon you will be too."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him for moments, just letting that sink in and then she slowly smiled and brushed some hair from his eyes. "Truly?"

Leaning down to her slowly, he murmured against her lips "Yes my love, truly", and gave a little thrust forward with his hips.

She moaned as he once again began moving within her as his lips nipped at hers.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like that a lot." Was her breathy reply as he leaned up and changed the angle of his thrusts, causing her to gasp and moan as he began to hit a spot inside her that made her lose the ability to speak.

That was, until curiosity got the better of her, penetrating her incoherence. "Oh god, what is your name? I must know it right now!", she moaned out.

He leaned back down as he continued to fuck her, whispering in her ear, "Alec my beauty. My name is Alec."

He learned why it was so important for her to know it when she screamed out his name as she came, drawing his release from him moments later.

* * *

~o0o~

Downstairs there was a very interesting conversation taking place; one that no one could have predicted. One that had Carlisle absolutely frozen in shock.

One that had Emmett looking at his brother Jasper in absolute awe.

One that had bolstered the supreme smirk that had been a near permanent fixture on Jasper's face since the arrival of the Volturi contingent.

Why? Because Marcus Volturi had just revealed that Edward was his mate. He had refrained on acting on his instincts as of yet due to the situation with young Alec and his human mate.

But Aro, upon reading Marcus, attested to the truth of the matter, and Carlisle was frozen, speechless.

Marcus was speaking again, and Carlisle struggled to give him his full attention.

"I intend to claim him before we leave here Carlisle, and then, of course, he will accompany me back to Volterra. You and the rest of your coven are welcome to join us if you wish. I would never deprive my mate of his family."

Emmett was now staring in wide-eyed fascination at Jasper as Jasper leaned over Alice with one hand out, supremely smug smirk still firmly in place.

"Pay up fucker."

* * *

~o0o~

Alec opened the door to the room he had occupied with his mate carefully, maintaining his hold on the vampire that lusted for his mate's precious blood. Just the thought had him growling lowly again until he felt his mate's delicate hands caressing his arm and shoulder.

"What's wrong Alec? What has you so upset?"

Turning to her and taking her in his arms, he gestured to the prone form of Edward Cullen lying in the hallway.

"He lusts for your blood like no other. I must be ever on my guard with him close by. I will not lose you to his lack of control. I will see him destroyed first."

Upon saying those words, he heard a mighty growl from his uncle down stairs, which perplexed him and he furrowed his brow, placing Bella safely behind him before making his way to the lower level of the house.

He was met by his father at the foot of the stairs. "My son, there have been developments which you must know of, especially concerning the young Edward Cullen. It would seem that he is your uncles' mate, so please refrain from speaking of his destruction."

Alec nodded while placing an arm around Bella, pulling her close to his side. "While it's wonderful that my uncle has found another mate, the fact remains that he is a very serious threat to my mate. What can we do to resolve the situation? I cannot turn her until we reach home and until she is turned he will lust for her blood."

"You may be required to stay here for a time son while the rest of us travel back to Volterra and see your uncle and his new mate settled."

Aro held up a hand as he saw his son about to protest. "Not long my son. Just a week or two and then I'll send the jet back for you."

Aro looked at Carlisle as he joined them. "Is that acceptable to you Carlisle?

"It would be our honor to host you and your mate for a time my Prince."

Alec inclined his head. "You have my gratitude Carlisle."

Marcus joined them then and Alec turned to him.

"Uncle, congratulations on finding another mate. I apologize for my words against him. Please forgive me?"

Marcus reached out and smoothed Alec's hair away from his eyes. "Alec, your concern is understandable. I thank you for your apology. I could never manage to be angry with you for long."

He smiled at his nephew and Aro laughed. "No indeed! Our Alec makes it very difficult to be angry with him doesn't he?"

He turned to Carlisle. "Do you remember when he was very small Carlisle, how he had everyone in the castle at his beck and call?"

Carlisle laughed quietly. "I do seem to recall that Aro. It was especially bad with all of the females. I believe there were liberal comments about his precious dimples."

Alec dropped his head and groaned as Bella laughed and rubbed his arm to console him.

"You know, I'm pretty fond of those dimples myself."

Aro laughed. "You see gentlemen? Still charming the ladies!"

Alec turned to Bella and pulled her close. "Now there is only one lady that I care to charm."

He kissed her neck and she sighed in pleasure.

He then shot a mock scowl at the older vampires.

"If you clucking hens would excuse us, I will go get my bag from the car and get settled here." He turned to Carlisle. "Is the room we just left fine to settle in Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's one of our guest rooms so if you found it to be comfortable, feel free to stay there."

Marcus called out just as Alec and Bella made it to the front door.

"Nephew, if you would be kind enough to release my mate, I would be grateful. Worry not, I will be with him."

Alec nodded. "It is done Uncle."

Bella held to Alec's arm on the way to the car, lost in thoughts. She could hardly believe how her life had changed in one afternoon and yet she could feel that a profound change had taken place. She had felt tied to Alec before she even knew his name. She had given her virginity to him without hesitation; well, aside from the moment of panic upon seeing him.

She blushed at that thought and she saw Alec look at her with that dimpled smile on his face.

"What thoughts have you blushing so beautifully Bella?"

She smirked at him. "I'll never tell."

He turned quickly, pulling her close and kissing her breathless.

He whispered against her lips. "I could guess my beauty. Could it possibly be thoughts of earlier this afternoon? Of our bodies moving together in passion? Of the all consuming sensations of our completion?"

She was panting now at reliving these events through his whispered words, her eyes closed, as she leaned forward just that tiny bit and captured his honeyed lips with her own.

Breaking the kiss, she caressed his face, looking at him in wonder.

"What have you done to me Alec, that I feel so connected to you already? I feel as though you are the center of my world now and yet we barely know each other. How can this be? How can you be everything to me already?"

He smiled that beautiful smile at her and said simply, "We are mates my beautiful one. We are connected soul to soul and are perfect for each other. Nature or the fates or whatever higher power you may believe in made us so and we will be together for as long as those fates allow. As long as we avoid destruction, we will have each other forever once I turn you."

"How do you do that?"

He turned and grabbed his bag from the trunk of the car and then gestured to the house. "Would you like to go inside where it would be more comfortable for such a conversation?"

She smirked. "I see. Not an easy thing to do then." She nodded. "Okay, let's go get comfortable so that I can find out how uncomfortable it's going to be to turn."

He laughed quietly. "You catch on quickly mia stella."

When they walked back into the house, Alec froze and pulled her close, a low growl coming from him as he kept his gaze locked on the stairs.

She turned in his arms and cupped his cheek.

"What is it Alec? What's wrong?"

He glanced down at her quickly and then back at the stairs. "It would seem that my uncle's new mate is fighting their bond."

Just then, everyone in the house, vampire and human alike, heard a tremendous crash and a mighty growl.

Alec's brow furrowed and he looked at Bella. "I don't feel it is safe for you to be here right now. The vampire is unstable and desperate. Add to that his irresistible draw to your blood and it becomes a very bad situation indeed"

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly. "Let's go then. I'm not sure where because I'm kind of new here too, but we'll find something."

Just then they were joined by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, all of whom looked more than a little stressed.

"Uh, we're leaving for a bit Bella if you and Alec would like to join us you're welcome to."

Bella looked at Alec and they both nodded. "We would be happy to, but where are you going?"

The all cringed visibly when there was yet another crash from upstairs.

Bella leaned into Alec's arms as he circled them around her from behind. "How about that book store in Port Angeles? I saw it when I arrived here and I've been wanting to go back and check it out."

She and Alec noticed that the Cullen's all looked at each other before nodding finally.

Alice spoke up. "The only problem may be the fact that it's owned by the local indian tribes. We're not welcome on their lands because of their legends."

Alec looked troubled. "They know of our kind?"

Alice shook her head. "It isn't that they know for certain, but their legends talk about the 'cold ones', our family in particular due to contact we've had with them in the past. You see, some of their members have been able to shift into giant wolves. They were called the protectors of the tribe and they are our natural enemies. We made a treaty with them; we would stay off their lands and not feed from humans, and they would leave us in peace and keep our secret."

Alec furrowed his brow. "My father must know of this as he's had contact with Carlisle, still I can't help but think that I should mention it to him. Perhaps he didn't realize just what it was he was seeing."

Another crash sounded from upstairs and Alec tensed and began to growl just as Edward showed himself at the top of the stairs with a wild look in his eyes. Carlisle rushed to him speaking in soothing tones.

"Edward, he is your mate. You cannot fight the bond my son."

"But Carlisle! It's morally wrong! What would my parents think of me?!"

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward, bonds such as yours have existed long before Victorian morals dictated they were wrong. You just have to give it a chance. Mates are made for each other Edward and mate bonds are sacred. To fight such a bond will mean madness for you in the literal sense and I would grieve to see such a thing happen to you because of the era you were raised in. You must open your mind and heart Edward and you will see that I am right."

Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Alright Carlisle. I trust you and I will try."

With that, he turned and joined his mate who was waiting on him just outside their bedroom door.

The group standing by the front door all looked at each other, slightly stunned at that exchange.

Jasper stepped to the door. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm even less inclined to stick around and listen to what comes next, no pun intended, than I was to the fighting."

Smirking at them all, he walked out the door.

As soon as his words sank in, Emmett grabbed Rosalie.

"No shit! We're outta here Rose. I'm getting pictures in my head that sure as hell shouldn't be there." He shivered visibly and dragged his mate out the door.

Bella looked up at Alec with wide eyed disbelief, wondering just what fucking rabbit hole she had dropped into, but all such thoughts left her as she spied that dimpled smile that was on full display.

He gestured out the door. "Shall we my lovely mate?"

Shaking her head, she headed out the door. "You know Alec, your smile should have to be registered as a weapon against women and some men everywhere."

He laughed and kissed her neck as they walked to the parking area.

"As long as it gets me my way with you my beauty, that's all I care about."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm on to you and you're lucky you're so damn delicious otherwise, you'd be in trouble."

He shivered. "Oh Bella, I think I like the sound of that. We'll explore that more when next we are alone my love.", and said smile was again on full display, melting Bella just a little more despite the mock scowl she threw his way.

She rolled her eyes when he wiggled his eye brows. That was just a little over the top.

She was gratified though to hear a shocked gasp and a growled out "Bella!" as she pinched that perfect ass before hopping into the car.

She was never one to cede the victory and she wasn't about to start now.

**A/N: Reviews motivate me folks and I appreciate them all, even the irate ones. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3. It's a bit short, so you can apply for your money back by submitting a review at the end of the chapter. LMAO Seriously, it's short for what I usually put out there but it's almost the weekend, it's the FULL MOON ON FRIDAY THE 13th, and I thought you'd rather have it than not. Don't own any of them, but damn if they aren't fun to play with. S. Meyer owns them. Love to all who take the time to review!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

"So Alec, we invited your sister but she wasn't very receptive. Is she always so reserved?"

Bella watched as his seemingly ever present smile faltered and shadows entered his eyes.

"Yes Alice, since our father rescued us she has been that way."

Alice frowned. "Oh I'm sorry for bringing up such a subject. Carlisle has told us a bit of your history since it was part of his time and experience there in Volterra. Forgive me?"

He nodded and smiled, but it was a poor imitation of the true smile that usually graced his face.

Bella kissed his hand that was entwined with hers and leaned against his shoulder. She would not bring it up now, but she knew there was a terrible story there and she couldn't help but to want to help him carry that burden.

They managed to find the book store easily, and they pulled in and parked.

Alec put his arm around Bella as they walked toward the entrance, but stopped abruptly, brows shooting up when her stomach growled.

He laughed and looked at her. "What was that?!"

She noticed that the Cullen's had all stopped and were now smirking as they watched, just out of Alec's line of sight.

She adopted the most pitiful look that she could as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Those are the sounds of a neglected mate Alec."

Alec was appalled at himself. How had he failed her already? What had he failed to do? His mind raced, searching for answers.

She looked down, biting her lip to keep from laughing and then peeked back up at him but when she did, she was shocked by the look of distress on his face and felt terrible for making him feel that way.

Reaching up, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him sweetly before looking in his eyes with a smile.

"I'm only teasing you Alec. I just need to eat. I didn't have much at lunch and it's now dinner time. It's not a big deal honey, really."

Thirty minutes later, she was just finishing up the greasy burger and fries she had decided she wanted with Alec watching intently with a small curl to his lip that she was sure he didn't realize was there.

"Would you like a bite Alec?" She smirked as that little curl to his lip became more pronounced.

That is, until his eyes focused on her and a wicked smile took over his face.

"Yes Bella, I would like a bite very much, but that will have to wait until I get you home to Italy."

She shivered. "You wicked boy. I'll have to punish you when we get home tonight."

He stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck.

"I would kiss you my love but you smell like that stuff you just ate."

He smirked at her, one dimple making an appearance.

She laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Fine. I won't subject you to burger breath. Come on. I've made you all wait on me long enough. Let's get to the book store, shall we?"

A little bell rang as they walked in announcing their presence to the old woman that made her way to the front counter, eyeing them warily.

Bella smiled at her. "Hi. We're just browsing for now."

The woman merely nodded and Bella shrugged and pulled Alec along with her to the back shelves as the rest of the Cullen's spread out within the store.

Bella found a book on Quileute legends and made her way to the front to pay for it, the Cullen's gathering loosely in the front ready to leave when she was finished paying.

She noticed two dark skinned boys who were now standing behind the counter with the old woman and she recognized one as Charlie's friends kid.

He smiled and waved at her enthusiastically. "Hi Bella!"

Sighing at her misfortune at seeing him here she placed the book down on the counter, but as she did, the most ominous feeling overtook her and she placed a hand in the center of her mates chest.

Alec watched in fascination as Bella's eyes began to glow just after she had placed her hand on his chest. When the old woman threw a handful of something at them, he was shocked to see all of it bounce off of some sort of shield that surrounded them.

The old woman's eyes went wide with fear as she backed away from Bella whose eyes were still glowing.

Leaning forward, but never loosing contact with Alec, Bella hissed out at the woman, "Never threaten my mate again or it will be the last thing you ever do."

The old woman grabbed a talisman and shook it at Bella and Alec screeching out, "Witch! Witch! Leave this place and never return!"

Lacing her fingers with Alec's, Bella chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't come back to this stinking hole if you paid me you old hag. And just to let you know, your sticks and twigs there have no power over me."

Casting a dark look at the two boys who were still standing behind the counter, now with dumbfounded looks on their faces, she slowly turned her face back to the old woman and continued.

"Keep all your mutts at home too if you know what's good for them. If one even looks my mates way, I'll fry their ass."

Without taking her eyes off the old lady, Bella gestured at the door.

"We should be going now."

All of the Cullen's took that as their cue and filed out, still slightly in shock themselves at what they had just witnessed.

Bella backed to the door, never taking her eyes off the old lady until she and Alec were out the door.

As soon as they were out the door and had cleared the entryway, Alec picked his mate up and nuzzled her neck.

"What happened in there Bella? What did she throw at us?"

Bella leaned back and brushed the hair away from his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not completely sure but it was part of a curse she was casting. I could feel it the minute she began."

She kissed him gently. "It would have hurt you Alec. It would have taken a while, but it would have hurt you in some way. I felt it. I knew it just as surely as I know my name."

He kissed her and whispered out, "Let's get back to the Cullen's. I feel the need to be wrapped up in you."

She nuzzled just underneath his ear, placing a gentle kiss.

"I like it. Let's go."

They got back into the car and Alice turned to look at her. "What was that Bella?!

Bella shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure Alice. What I did know is that she was going to hurt Alec and I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Yeah but is that the first time anything like that has happened or did you know that you had the ability to do stuff like that?"

Bella sighed. She should have known to expect the third degree once she was alone with the Cullen's.

"Jesus Alice, I've always been kinda weird, ya know? Sometimes weird shit just happens around me. And …..Hey! Stop! Right here. Yeah pull over right here."

Once the car stopped she hopped out and held out a hand to Alec. "Come on my gorgeous soul mate. There's a smoke shop here and I'm jonesing."

He laughed, brows raised. "You're what?"

She looked back at him and smirked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Jonesing. Craving. A smoke. I haven't had one since this morning and if I'm gonna face the inquisition, I'm gonna need it. Otherwise heads might roll. Especially since they are gonna keep me from being wrapped around you."

He smiled. "We can still cuddle while they ask their questions."

She smiled wickedly. "I don't think they want to witness the type of cuddling I had in mind."

She glanced back at the car of vampires.

"On second thought, they might just enjoy it a little too much."

She shrugged.

"Either way, it ain't gonna happen. Your gorgeousness is for my eyes only from now on."

He smirked. "I think you may be the first person in history to go from virgin to sex kitten in one day mia stella."

She nodded as he held the door to the shop open.

"That may be so and I blame you."

His hand reached down to rub her ass as they approached the counter.

"I gladly bear the blame and the burden my beauty."

She reached down and slapped his hand. "Behave Alec. We're in public."

She laughed as he pouted at her cutely before smirking.

"Does that mean that I don't have to behave when we're not?"

"Now you're catching on my Prince."

Pulling out money and a fake I.D., she paid for a pack of smokes and a lighter and they made their way back to the car.

She saw Alice open her mouth to, more than likely, ask another question, and she held up a hand to stop her.

"Not yet. Let's get back to your place, give me time to fortify myself with a goodly dose of nicotine, and then we're in business. Until then, sarcasm is about all you're gonna get outta me, especially since you're gonna be stopping me from taking my gorgeous vampire for a ride."

She smirked as Alice blinked at her, obviously at a loss for what to say to any of that."

Jasper looked at Bella through the rear view mirror.

"I should really introduce you to my brother Pete. You could be long-lost twins. Hell, maybe he's your ancestor. The similarities in your personalities are uncanny."

Bella shrugged.

"I'm game. We're gonna be here for probably two weeks if I had to guess how long it's gonna take perv boy to settle into his new role. Not that I know him well, but I just get that feeling. I don't think he's gonna take to the collar easily."

Alec smirked, Jasper choked on a laugh, and Alice gasped in outrage.

Jasper was still chuckling as he replied.

"That comment, right there clinched it for me Bella. I'm callin' Pete the minute we get home. Even if ya'll aren't related, havin' the both of ya around is gonna be a blast."

Bella smirked, especially as she took in the sour expression on the face of Alice.

Hell, maybe this would be fun after all.

* * *

~o0o~

Review, review, review...well, they say repetition is the key to learning. LOL But really, I can't refund your $$ if I don't know who you are, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own them. S. Meyer does. Review if you feel so inclined. Original plot is mine. There's a lemon. No, I didn't mark it out.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

A half hour later found Bella reclining against Alec in a lounge chair out on the deck, her second smoke curling away in wispy tendrils from where it was loosely held between index and middle fingers.

"The smoke bother you?" She murmured.

"No, in fact, I used to smoke. It doesn't affect us as it does humans, but I found it to be relaxing. I also like the aroma, especially the clove variety."

Bella nodded. "Hmm, yeah, I like those on occasion." She turned in his arms to see him.

"So, tell me about turning. We never were able to get to that and it's kind of important to me."

He smiled. "Yes, I can see where it would be." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I will bite you and drain you until I hear your heart slow. We are venomous and the venom will enter your blood stream and begin to change every cell in your body. On average, it takes about three days and is the most excruciating pain you can imagine. That is the only part I regret; causing you such pain, but it cannot be avoided."

He looked into her eyes. "I will be honest with you. You will wish for death many times during the burning, just to escape it. "

She threw her cigarette in the bucket beside them and turned to straddle his lap.

"I will not. Not as long as I know that you are waiting for me. I know these are brave and ignorant words, but I will prove it to you. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not the type of female that needs to be taken care of all the time. I want to be there for you just as you are for me. I want to be your equal partner in this relationship, not a burden. You and I will be fierce together Alec. No one will dare threaten us, ever. If they are stupid enough to try, then we'll rain down hell upon them my love."

He reached up and cupped the back of her head with a hand, pulling her in for a fierce kiss that left her breathless and wanting. She backed away from him a bit and whispered out "Jesus, you are good at that."

He gave her heated look, leaning forward to kiss her neck as he murmured against her skin. "Just good mia stella? Then I must practice until you declare me a master. Will you help me in my endeavor my lovely mate?"

She was panting now and she began to rock against his hardness that she could feel prominently against her center.

That was until she heard the voice of Alice.

"Bella! Come on, you've had long enough to suck down a whole pack of cigarettes! We have questions!"

She eyed the door Alice had just been leaning out of with a look that could combust ice.

"God dammit. I like her less and less every minute I'm around her."

Bella looked down at his smirking face and kissed that one dimple that was showing. Grabbing the blanket that was folded next to them, she stood up and rid herself of her pants and panties, wrapping the blanket around herself and hopping back onto his lap.

"Fuck it, I'm going for a ride. She can wait." All this was said as she worked on the belt and zipper of his pants, freeing his cock as he smirked at her.

"Now what are you going to do my beauty?"

She looked at him with a determined look in her eyes, kissing him as she positioned herself over his hardness, sinking down slowly as they both moaned into each others mouths, nipping and soothing each others lips as she seated herself fully.

"God, but you feel so good inside me Alec."

He nuzzled her neck as he thrust up into her. "I love to be inside you Bella. Now go for that ride my love. Are you ready?"

She nodded as she panted out a breathy "Yes".

Planting his feet firmly on either side of the lounge chair, he began to thrust up while gripping her hips as she dropped down with each stroke, seating him deeply each time. In this way, they set up a rhythm, gaining confidence and speed as they stared into each others eyes, pants and breathy moans escaping them.

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly as her orgasm built quickly.

"Alec, baby, I'm gonna come."

She leaned into him, gasping against his neck as that tight coil within her released, spreading sensation out from her center in warm waves as she pulsed tightly around him, drawing his release from him just moments later.

She began to laugh when she heard applause and whistles from inside the house, very obviously coming from Jasper and Emmett.

They made it back into the house fifteen minutes later, Bella held close to Alec's side.

She frowned as he began to growl lowly.

"It's alright nephew. I have him under control."

Still, Alec entered the room cautiously, with Bella tucked partially behind him. Bella understood his need to protect and didn't mind it. She would be the same way with him. Hell, she already had been earlier at the book store.

The sight that greeted them, however, was a bit unexpected, to say the least.

Marcus was seated in an armchair. The surprising part was that Edward was kneeling on a pillow next to the chair, with his head resting against Marcus' thigh, lightly purring as Marcus petted his hair.

Bella and Alec glanced at each other, both with their brows raised in disbelief.

As Alec moved them further into the room, he noticed Edward's nostrils flare and he froze clutching Bella behind him as Edward began to growl.

Marcus spoke then, his voice full of authority. "Edward, behave yourself my mate. We spoke about this and what would happen if you didn't."

The growl stopped instantly, being replaced by a purr again as Edward rubbed his face against Marcus' leg.

Marcus smiled and patted Edwards head. "Very good my mate, thank you."

Alec walked to the furthest corner of the room where his father was seated and sat, pulling Bella onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against his shoulder.

Carlisle sat forward to get their attention. "Bella I need to draw some blood from you in order to stage your death. We're going to crash your truck over a sea-side cliff and we want to plant the blood inside the cab to make it look like you were injured and washed out to sea."

"Okay, when and where?"  
Carlisle smiled. "How about now and in my office?"

She got up and was immediately followed by Alec who was again eyeing Edward warily.

Marcus smiled at him and patted Edward's head. "He'll behave nephew. Won't you my mate?"

Edward nodded and nuzzled Marcus' thigh.

Bella shook her head and glanced at Jasper who was casually propped against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles, wicked smirk at 100%.

She shivered as she looked at him, for reasons she couldn't fathom at the moment, but she knew it wasn't a bad shiver.

To her surprise, she felt the same sort of shiver travel through Alec and saw that he and Jasper were now looking at each other. Her brows rose in surprise and curiosity. She would have to ask Alec about it later. For now, she had a blood donation to make. She giggled at that thought and Alec looked at her, curiosity clear on his face.

She shrugged. "Just thinking of how ironic it is to be giving blood in a house full of vampires."

Alec growled a bit. "I don't like it mia stella, but I can see the necessity. Come, let's be done with it so they can stage your death. We certainly don't need your father searching for you."

She nodded. "That's true. I feel bad for Charlie though. We barely got to greet each other. I guess it's better than him becoming really attached and then losing me. At least it won't hurt him as much this way."

Alec glanced down at her as they climbed the stairs to Carlisle's study. "And you? How do you feel about never seeing him again?"

She shrugged. "This will sound callous but I really never had much of a relationship with him, so I can't really miss what I never really had, ya know? I knew I had a father, and there was this guy I would visit every summer. He would bore me half to death with fishing and sports on TV and then I would go back to my real life, gratefully."

Alec nodded as he knocked on Carlisle's study door. They entered when he called out to them.

"Come on over here Bella and have a seat."

They could see that he had everything laid out for drawing her blood. She shivered.

Carlisle noticed. "Are you alright with having blood drawn Bella?"

She sat down and pulled up her sleeve. "Well, I can't say I'm a fan or anything, but I won't be swooning on you if that's what you're asking. It just usually smells really strong to me, and so I try to avoid it when I can."

Carlisle looked at her sharply. "What do you mean, it smells really strong to you? I've never met a human that could smell blood unless it was in massive quantities, such as a murder scene."

She shrugged a shoulder. "I have always been able to smell it even in the most mundane instances such as having it drawn or being around a fresh cut."

She looked at him as he drew the blood. "Not normal then huh?"

He smiled. "Not really, no. It just adds to your mystery Bella. You seem to be full of surprises from what my kids tell me of what they witnessed earlier today."

She smirked as she pulled her sleeve back down. "Yeah, that's me. Bella the mysterious. Well really it's always pretty much just been Bella the weirdo loner but let's keep that between us shall we?"

Carlisle chuckled. "You have my silence but I'm afraid the whole house just heard you, so I can't help you there."

She smirked. "Well they heard a hell of a lot more than that earlier so I guess I shouldn't worry with the mundane. Why be shy now, ya know?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around Alec who leaned down and kissed her neck.

"By the way, Charlie is usually on the rez this time of night and so hasn't missed me yet. He probably won't notice until the morning when he sees my truck missing as he leaves for work."

Carlisle nodded. "We need you to go through your bag for anything you may want to keep. Your cell phone has to go with the truck though. It can be tracked so it's no good to you any longer."

"Okay, I'll do that now so they can get going. I know you want to get this done, and frankly, so do I."

They headed down stairs and she took the change of clothes that she kept in the bag out, leaving everything else. "That's it. The rest can go."

Emmett nodded. "Well okay then! Let's go wreck a piece of shit!" His eyes shot to Bella. "I mean, uh…"

She cocked a brow at him and smirked. "Go with your first assessment Emmett. It's a piece of shit. You're certainly not going to hurt my feelings by stating the obvious."

Jasper strolled by. "Let's get to it then. By the way, Pete's on his way. He should be here tomorrow afternoon."

Bella smirked, remembering Alice's sour expression at the mere mention of the vampire.

"I bet Alice is looking forward to that."

Jasper scowled. "She hates Pete. Always has for some reason. He's never given her cause and I've never understood it. He's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had, no offense Emmett."

Emmett clapped him on the back. "I know a tiny portion of what you two went through together. It's no wonder your bond with him is so strong. I don't question that or resent it. I understand how bromances work man. I watch Dr. Phil. The man's a fucking genius."

Jasper looked at him, his brows climbing ever higher the more Emmett elaborated, then he shook his head.

"Em, ya lost me at bromance. Sometimes I truly worry about ya man. Ya gotta stop watchin' that shit on TV. It's fuckin' with your head."

Bella smirked as she watched Emmett walk out the door behind Jasper, grumbling about quality TV and those who just can't appreciate it all the while.

Because Edward was still in the house, she didn't think she'd have to look very far to find Alec and she was right. He was seated just around the corner in the dining room with his father, speaking quietly.

He looked up as she entered. "All done then?"

Sitting on his lap, leaning her head against him, she nodded. "Yep. My part is. The guys just left, but you probably heard that."

Hi kissed her neck. "Yes. There isn't much we can't hear as you were witness to earlier."

She blushed hotly while firmly removing his roving hand from her ass. "Alec. Need I remind you that we are sitting next to your father?"

He continued kissing her neck as he mumbled out against her skin, "No mia stella, I was just speaking to him."

She slapped his roving hand this time as she huffed. "Alec, honey, you haven't even formally introduced me yet."

She shot an apologetic look at Aro who was looking very relaxed in his chair, legs crossed at the knee, wicked smirk in place and amusement clear in his red eyes.

Alec ignored her in favor of continuing his kisses, nuzzling just under her ear with his lips and tongue.

She shivered and her eyes almost closed until she thought about the situation again and irritation filled her.

Glancing at Aro once again, she smirked as she reached beside her, grasping firmly but quickly with her thumb and forefinger, pinching the hell out of his nipple through his shirt.

Her only warning was a hiss and before she knew it she was standing on her own in front of a laughing Aro and a scowling Alec who was rubbing his injured nipple.

"Why would you do such a thing Bella?" She looked at the pout on his face as he looked at her and almost coo'ed at him. It was that cute.

Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. "You were ignoring me."

He looked incredulous. "Ignoring you? I was kissing you! How can that be considered ignoring you cara?"

"You may have been kissing me, yes, but you had objectified me at that point because you were not listening to me. You ignored my words Alec, in favor of paying attention to my body. There is a difference."

Spinning on her heel, she left the room and made her way to their room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Alec looked to his supremely amused father, eyes wide and mouth open. "What just happened?"

Aro leaned back, laughing quietly. "Welcome to the life of a mated vampire my son."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_"You may have been kissing me, yes, but you had objectified me at that point because you were not listening to me. You ignored my words Alec, in favor of paying attention to my body. There is a difference."_

_Spinning on her heel, she left the room and made her way to their room, closing the door firmly behind her._

_Alec looked to his supremely amused father, eyes wide and mouth open. "What just happened?"_

_Aro leaned back, laughing quietly. "Welcome to the life of a mated vampire my son."_

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Alec made his way up to his room a little while later after having listened to some timely advice from his father.

His advice had been to apologize sincerely, and to promise to never do that again. Alec shrugged mentally. It seemed simple enough and he certainly hoped it would be effective.

Knocking lightly before entering, he saw her, lying on the bed, curled on her side. "Bella?" He moved to the bedside, kneeling down to be at eye level with her.

"I'm sorry cara. I understand what I did wrong, and I promise to try to never repeat that mistake. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled at him, reaching out to caress his cheek. "Of course I will Alec." She sat up, patting the bed next to her in invitation. He sat next to her leaning back against the headboard and she snuggled in next to him.

"I wasn't really all that upset you know. But it did irritate me that you were touching me the way you were in front of your father. I mean, I don't even really know him yet, not that groping me in front of him even when I do know him will be all right with me either. Shit, what I'm trying to say is please respect me enough to not treat me like an object in front of anyone at any time." She nodded, mostly to herself. "Yep, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

She moved to straddle his lap and leaned forward, kissing him gently. "I love you Alec. I find myself amazed by that, but it's true nonetheless. Everything has happened so quickly, I've hardly had a chance to catch my breath, much less think over any of it, but I know what I feel when I look at you and it's pure love. I also know what I would have done to that woman at the bookstore had she been successful in hurting you. I would have lit her ass up without another thought."

He cupped her face with both hands then, kissing her slowly and deeply before backing off to look in her eyes. "I love you too my Bella. I've waited so long to have a mate and now you're here and better than I could have ever hoped for." He looked down then and Bella could tell that there was more that he wanted to say, it just seemed that he didn't know how to say it.

"What is it baby? I can tell that you have more to say Alec." She took his face in her hands, urging him to meet her eyes and was startled by the conflict she saw in his eyes.

"Alec? You're scaring me a bit here honey. What is wrong?"

He smiled a small smile, trying to reassure her but he was apprehensive. He wasn't sure how she would react to what he had perceived earlier. She wasn't Vampire yet after all, and so she would not feel the pull as he had. Would she accept what he now knew, instinctively to be true? Would she reject them both? The mere thought shot terror through him, but he knew he had to be honest with her. He couldn't change his physiology after all and a bond was a bond to Vampire kind.

She was getting really nervous now as the moments ticked by. "Alec?"

She literally saw the spark of determination enter his eyes as he took a bracing breath.

"Bella, earlier this evening I felt a connection, another bond form…" He trailed off and stared at her as she gasped.

"Oh thank god!" She laughed in relief. "I thought it was just me and the thought of being unfaithful to you Alec, had me in knots inside." She kissed him quickly smiling at his shocked expression. "It was Jasper wasn't it honey?"

Again, he was a bit stunned. How could someone who was still human perceive such things without reciprocation of the Vampire in question? It was unheard of.

"Yes Bella, it was." He smiled. "I was so worried about how you'd react, I didn't know how to broach the subject. I was afraid that you would reject us both and I don't know what I would do if that ever happened."

She leaned forward, her forehead against his as she whispered, "My sweet Alec, that will never happen. Never. You are stuck with me for eternity now, remember?"

They were both startled then by a knock on the door, Bella looking to Alec before calling out.

The door opened and Jasper stood there watching them both before finally entering, closing the door solidly behind him.

He approached the bed, his eyes very dark, his nostrils flaring a bit as he took in their scents, a low purr starting up in his chest.

He climbed on the bed, his purr picking up as he nuzzled them both, cupping the backs of both of their heads as he kissed, first Bella and then Alec, as Bella moved to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

All three were startled by the door flying open, an enraged Alice standing in the opening.

Alec hissed and Jasper growled loudly, placing himself in front of his mates in an instant, ready to tear apart any threat.

All the hissing and growling drew the attention of the others in the house, particularly Carlisle and the Kings.

"What is going on here Alice?"

She rounded on Carlisle who was the closest. "My mate is getting ready to cheat on me with these two Carlisle! And I'm here to stop it! That's what's going on! I won't stand for it! I want them gone Carlisle! You need to make Alex or whatever the hell his name is, leave with his family and take his human slut with him!" She screeched. "I really don't give a shit if Edward eats the bitch or not! They both are after my mate! They can't stay here!"

Carlisle was aghast at this behavior from the normally bubbly Alice. He couldn't believe the vitriol that she was screeching at the top of her lungs and he looked around at those gathered, hoping for some sort of support or explanation.

The support, or in this case, voice of reason, came in the form of a smooth Texas drawl at the back of the gaggle that was crowded into the hallway.

"I'd really recommend that anyone that doesn't want their asses handed to them by the Major get the fuck away from that door sometime in the next few seconds. Don't any of you hear that growl? That growl, right there, tells me to back the fuck off in a hurry. He's not fucking around folks. Ya got him cornered with his mates behind him and he won't hesitate to tear any one of you apart, especially since he hasn't done his claimin' yet."

The crowd had moved aside now and Carlisle could see Peter Whitlock leaning lazily against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, smirk firmly in place as he took in the shocked faces of the Cullen's and the curious ones of the Volturi Kings.

Marcus finally spoke. "He is correct. The psychic is not young Jasper's mate. He has formed bonds with Alec and Isabella and, as you can plainly see, was in the beginning stages of claiming. If you continue to interfere, he will go from defensive as he is at present, to offensive, destroying any who stand in his way."

With that, Marcus made his way back down the stairs to his mate who snuggled against him, purring lightly as he relaxed back on the sofa.

Jasper's low growl continued as Carlisle tried to convince Alice to leave them in peace. "Alice, you heard Marcus. If anyone knows whether bonds exist or not, it's him. You must let go and go on with your life Alice. There is someone out there for you. You just have to be patient."

"I will not Carlisle! I don't believe it's true just because Marcus says so. Jasper's been mine for all of these years and he'll remain so!"

Jasper let out a particularly loud, ominous growl just then and Carlisle backed away, both hands up in surrender. "I would advise that you leave now Alice, but I guess this is a lesson that you'll have to learn on your own. I'll leave you to it."

Carlisle made his way back down stairs, giving Peter a nod as he passed.

Pete looked at the idiot that had been Jasper's ball and chain for the last sixty years and shook his head before he too left.

He had waited a long time to finally see Jasper free of the psychic and he was almost giddy with relief to see that day finally come.

If she wanted to have the relationship end with her in pieces, that was up to her. He was shocked that she couldn't 'See' what was coming for her with her meddling.

He shook his head. Maybe she was just that stubborn and desperate? Perhaps he'd never know. Not that he really gave two shits what went on in her head as long as it didn't affect Jasper.

The munchkin psychic had hated him from day one and she had wrapped a desperate and depressed Jasper so tightly around her finger that he'd made the choice of letting his contact with his 'brother' wane in lieu of constant upheaval.

He shrugged, just happy that those days were finally seeing an end.

Making his way back down stairs, he sat down next to Charlotte on the love seat, slinging an arm around her with a sigh.

She reached up and patted his cheek. "At least now we know why you needed to get here early." He nodded and they all cringed as they heard a mighty growl and a crash from upstairs, followed by an unholy screech of indignation.

Back upstairs, Alice was just picking herself up from the hall floor after sliding down the wall that Jasper had thrown her against.

"Dammit Alice, we have a lot of history together and I don't want to hurt ya, but you step one toe in this room again and I'm gonna tear your ass apart. Don't fuck with me."

Jasper was positioned in front of Alec, who in turn had Bella safely behind him in the corner. He spoke up. "Jasper, I can take her out with my power. Do you want me to?"

Jasper turned his head to the side, never taking his eyes off Alice. "No Alec. This is my fight and I'll not back down. Just stay where you are. Nothing and no one is getting through me."

Alice was crouched now. "Like hell I won't. I'm going to shred them Jasper. You hear me? You're mine."

Alec hissed then, enshrouding himself and Bella, whom he now had in a close embrace, in the fine deadly mist he was most known for. Not that he didn't trust Jasper, but they weren't bonded yet and thus his Vampire didn't see Jasper as a protector. He just couldn't risk Bella like that, but he wouldn't go against Jasper and knock out the psychic if he didn't wish him to.

Alice, deciding that now was the time to make a move, shot into the room. Problem was, she didn't see the instantly pitch black eyes and deadly smirk that graced the face of one Major Whitlock just as she jumped. He had felt her determination spike and was ready, grabbing her by her throat midair and pinning her to the floor before she could even blink or realize what had happened.

"I warned ya goddammit." With that, he twisted and her head popped off, rolling haphazardly back out into the hall.

He then went about dismantling the rest of her, tossing the pieces out the door.

Everyone gathered downstairs could hear the unmistakable sound of a vampire being dismembered.

Esme was cringing into Carlisle's side. "We can't let him destroy her completely Carlisle! She's our daughter!"

Carlisle sighed tiredly. It had certainly been a hell of a couple of days emotionally speaking and he was ready to get back to some form of his nice quiet life.

"Just what would you have me do Esme?"

She sat up, bristling with indignation. "Go up there and stop this! You are the leader of this family! He should listen to you!"

Pete burst out laughing as Charlotte smirked knowingly, still tucked into his side.

Every eye in the room was on him as his laughter tapered off into chuckles, his head shaking slowly as he looked at Esme.

"You have yet to meet the Major, lady. Nobody tells him anything, and when he's set on somethin' ya sure as hell don't stand in his way, 'less ya wanna wind up blowin' away in wispy curls of pretty purple smoke."

Aro interjected from where he sat, head propped on one hand as he took in the drama in avid fascination. "I would have to concur with Mr. Whitlock Carlisle. I have witnessed many instances of the Major in the memories of those wise enough to make haste in their escape, and he is probably the deadliest and most skilled fighter I have ever seen, with my eyes or through those of others. I am pleased for my son that he has such a formidable mate. After hearing what Isabella was capable of as a human no less, I believe the three of them together will be unassailable."

Esme raised her chin defiantly, glaring at Aro and then Peter. "We have lived with Jasper Hale for sixty years. I think we know him very well, thank you very much. This behavior is very out of character for our son, and Carlisle, as his father, needs to put a stop to it. All it will take is a firm stance and the threat of some proper discipline. It has always worked in the past with all of our children."

She looked at her husband. "Hasn't it Carlisle?"

Carlisle glanced askance at Peter's somewhat smug countenance before addressing his wife. "Esme, what I think Peter is trying to convey is that we have never encountered the real Jasper before today. He's very old dear, second only to me. There is a lot of history that we know the very basics of my dear, but obviously not the details. Peter does. I think, in this instance, we should heed his advice."

Esme shot up from her seat. "Nonsense! Jasper is a very gentle and timid soul and will submit to our authority as his parents, as he always has. This has gone on long enough and if you're not going to put a stop to it, I am."

She turned toward the stairs but froze in her tracks at the voice of authority that bellowed from up stairs.

"Captain Whitlock!"

Peter shot up, standing at attention instantly as the form of one Major Whitlock appeared at the top of the stairway.

Tossing a bundle of vampire parts down on the bottom landing, he shocked every Cullen in the room with his next order.

"Burn that."

With that, he turned and went back to his mates, nothing but the claiming on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Lemon w/slash Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Peter shot up, standing at attention instantly as the form of one Major Whitlock appeared at the top of the stairway._

_Tossing a bundle of vampire parts down on the bottom landing, he shocked every Cullen in the room with his next order._

_"Burn that."_

_With that, he turned and went back to his mates, nothing but the claiming on his mind._

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Everyone in the room looked to Peter; the Volturi with amused curiosity and the Cullen's with horrified disbelief.

Pete sighed, looking back over his shoulder at his amused mate. He raised one brow at her and she got the message, inclining her head a tiny bit. She would be ready to back him up should he need it. He sure as hell wasn't about to go against the Major.

He didn't think the Volturi would give him any trouble and the mind reader, all snuggled up and purring next to Marcus, didn't seem all that interested in stepping in either. That left Mommy C., Daddy C., Bitchie Barbie aka Rosalie, and last but certainly not least, Weight Lifter Ken aka Emmett.

He knew that Mommy Cullen would protest and because she would put up a stink, Daddy Cullen would probably make an obligatory speech about forgiveness and mercy.

Pete dismissed the vampire as a threat in a nano second; he would ultimately cave.

Barbie and Ken were unknown quantities to him. That could pose a problem. He shrugged mentally. He would take his chances. He knew that he was more skilled than both and much faster than the beefcake. He also knew that his mate could take either one of them as could he.

All of this he calculated within about five seconds and then he was moving.

Scooping up the twitching pile, he headed for the door making it fully half way before Mommy Cullen began squawking.

He kept moving, even as he heard the mass of footsteps now following

.

"Peter Whitlock, you bring back my daughter right now! This has gotten completely out of hand. There is no way she deserves death for merely protesting the infidelity of her mate!"

He stopped in the middle of the clearing behind their house, dropping the pile with a look of disgust at his now soiled shirt. His lip curled as he yanked it off, adding it to the pile; the magic eight ball was messy, that was for sure.

With a sigh he turned and addressed the Kings.

"Would you gentlemen be so kind as to enlighten Mommy Cullen as to the law concerning one vampire attacking another in order to prevent a mate claim and the penalty thereof?"

Esme, now clutching tightly to Carlisle's arm, turned wide eyes to the Kings.

Marcus sighed, running a hand through his hair while glaring at Carlisle. "Just what have you taught them all these years, because it certainly hasn't been vampire law and society."

Carlisle looked ashamed. "Forgive me Marcus, but I had really wanted my family to concentrate on ignoring their vampire qualities. We suppress them as much as possible you see."

Marcus nodded while scowling at him. "Yes, unfortunately I do and have seen. It's never a good thing to deny what you truly are Carlisle. Eventually, it will come back to haunt you."

Pinning Esme with a hard look, he continued. "Jasper Whitlock was never her mate. There was no bond in evidence when I looked. He has now bonded to Alec and Isabella and is, at this moment, in the process of claiming them as his mates which will culminate in the marking. It is against vampire law for any vampire to try to prevent a mating claim and marking. The penalty for trying to do so is destruction."

He looked at Peter then. "Proceed Captain Whitlock."

Peter bowed to Marcus as Esme sobbed quietly against Carlisle's shoulder.

"Yes my King."

Pete pulled out his zippo, lighting a small twig he found. He damn sure wasn't gonna toss his lighter on the pile. It was a gift. He liked it.

Making sure the twig was well-lit, he tossed it on the pile and stepped back quickly as it went up with a violent burst of flames.

Charlotte joined him as he moved off to the side. He would stay and make sure that everything burned before going back inside.

He took this time to observe the family dynamic between the remaining Cullen's. He found it a bit curious that Barbie and Ken didn't make a peep over any of this and so he watched.

What he saw surprised him. It seemed that Barbie had a bit of an axe to grind with Daddy Carlisle if the glare she was currently shooting at him was any indication.

They all seemed reserved over the proceedings, but no one, with the obvious exception of Esme, seemed overly upset about the ultimate demise of the psychic. Odd indeed for a 'family' that had been together for some sixty odd years.

When all that was left was a smoldering scorched spot on the ground, everyone made their way back inside. The Volturi would be leaving in a matter of hours, with Alec staying behind, of course, and so they all settled in the living room to…..well, he wasn't sure why they all were gathered. It sure as hell wasn't a party. He'd seen livelier beings in morgue drawers for christ's sake.

He was gonna go fucking crazy if this didn't end soon.

Leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees, he clapped his hands and grabbed the remote. "How 'bout them Cowboys?!"

Resolutely pointing the remote at the TV, he flipped the thing on and quickly found the game, glancing over at Emmett when he heard said vampire mutter a quiet "Thank fuck." before shooting him a grateful grin as he settled in to watch.

~o0o~

* * *

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

Before going back to the room his mates were in, Jasper made a quick stop to grab one of the small medical kits out of Carlisle's office. He had no idea why the vampire kept this kind of shit around, but he was grateful at the moment that he did, so he wouldn't question it. He was going to need part of the contents after all.

He growled lowly just thinking about it.

When he got back into the room where his mates were, he growled again at the sight of them. They had both stripped already and were on the bed, with Alec kissing Bella's neck. He began to purr. His mates were beautiful in their own rights, but together they were breathtakingly so.

Alec and Bella rose from the bed when they saw their mate approach. He still had too many clothes on and they were going to remedy that but Jasper shook his head, pointing back at the bed.

"Back on that bed, both of you. I'll be with you momentarily."

Hearing the unmistakable authority in his tone, they both complied instantly, with a shiver of anticipation.

Alec leaned back against the pillows while Bella sat between his legs, leaning back against him so they could both watch Jasper; neither wanting to miss a moment.

And what moments they were.

Watching Jasper reveal his body as he watched them with lust blackened eyes was a treat indeed. His body was deadly perfection; a perfect balance between lethal grace and deadly power, smooth, long, lean and cut. All sleek strength wrapped in grace and golden light, contrasting perfectly with their own dark beauty.

Jasper crawled forward on the bed purring his approval as his two mates reached for him, embracing him as he kissed Bella, his tongue delving the sweet depths of her mouth as Alec placed hot moist kisses and sucks all along his neck and shoulder.

Breaking the kiss with Bella, he turned his head, nudging Alec's smooth cheek until he turned to him, their lips meeting, sucking and nipping. Both opened for the other then, tasting and tangling, their mutual purrs combining with Bella's pants to fill the room with the subtle sounds of their passion.

Getting up on his knees then, Jasper reached down and hooked each of Bella's legs over his arms and grasped her hips, lifting her while sliding into her slick heat with a quiet snarl, immediately setting up a punishing pace that had her almost screaming out with every thrust. He was so very different from Alec, but she could honestly say that she loved the feeling of both equally; the quiet, intense strength of Alec and now the explosive and dynamic power of Jasper. She was almost incoherent with the feelings filling her.

As it was, she was searching for anything to get a grasp on and she clutched to Alec's legs as her head thrashed from side to side against his chest, a feeling akin to desperation blossoming within her.

Feeling that she was close, Jasper dropped her legs and picked her up so she was close to his chest, straddling his lap as he continued to stroke into her deeply.

She moaned long and low, as her orgasm overtook her and leaning forward, she kissed Jasper's neck right in the spot where she intended her mark to go someday soon.

"Mine." She whispered as she felt him come deep inside her with a low, deep growl against her neck.

It took everything in Jasper to fight the urge to bite and change his human mate at that moment, but he knew that they had to get to Volterra first. He knew, being mated to the Prince, that is where they would reside and he was fine with that, but at this moment, it was all he could do to stop himself. He clenched his eyes shut, a distressed growl escaping him.

Hearing such a growl, Alec moved forward, nuzzling Jasper's cheek and presenting his neck. He knew his dominant mate was distressed that he couldn't mark Bella and he would do what he could to comfort him.

Bella leaned to the side, watching in fascination as Jasper bit deeply into Alec's flawless skin with a growl that sounded, even to her inexperienced ears, very satisfied.

Alec's eyes, she noticed, were closed, a small smile on his face as a purr sounded from his chest.

It was all very fascinating and she knew there was more going on than she could comprehend at the moment so she filed all this away to ask about sometime in the future.

Jasper withdrew his bite from Alec's neck and kissed him gently while caressing his cheek. "Thank you my mate."

Alec smiled and nodded.

Jasper laid on the side of the massive bed then, gesturing toward the middle, eyes still black as night with lust.

"I have a desire to see you two together before I claim you Alec. Will you do this for me?"

Alec and Bella both kissed Jasper, whispering their ascent as Bella laid herself back against the pillows, Alec moving to cover her seconds later.

He kissed her then and began a slow journey down her jaw, her neck, her chest and her abdomen, trailing kisses with his lips and tongue and teeth, nipping and soothing his way to her center where he gently spread her legs and parted her folds, moving in then to suck at her clit as he slid two long fingers into her tight heat.

He gently curled those fingers and found that most sensitive place inside her, massaging it expertly while he sucked and swirled his tongue over her sweet little bud as she moaned out his name.

Jasper laid beside them simply watching the beauty that was presented as Alec made love to Isabella with his hands and mouth.

They were simply lovely together, writhing and moaning, exciting and soothing.

He ran his hands over Alec's back and followed the path of it with his lips until he came to Isabella's inner thigh, where he nudged Alec's face with his own.

Bella looked down at the two of them just in time to see Jasper take Alec's plump glistening lips in a deep and heated kiss.

She moaned and almost allowed her eyes to close but she didn't want to miss the sight of them, even though Alec was making it very difficult for her to focus. He was still pressing and releasing that wonderful spot inside her and his thumb had now taken the place of his tongue, relentlessly swirling over and around her clit.

But her two mates were just too beautiful together to miss and so she watched on as Alec, all dark beauty and gentleness was mastered by Jasper and his golden and shining dominance, all nestled in the cradle of her thighs.

She gasped as her orgasm overtook her then and Alec broke his kiss with Jasper to play her through it perfectly like a finely tuned instrument, drawing it out almost to the point of pain.

She was panting out her recovery as Alec moved to cover her fully with his sleek and powerful body, and her breath caught as he placed himself at her entrance and filled her in one long stroke, dropping his head to nuzzle and kiss at her neck as he set up a slow and sensuous pace, stroking his glorious cock into her as Jasper held his hips from behind.

Jasper watched those perfect creamy globes flex as Alec fucked Isabella and he could no longer resist. He had to have him and so he moved to get the small jar of lube from the kit he had found in Carlisle's office.

Alec was deliberately going slowly. He knew if he did, his dominant mate would finally claim him and he was right.

Soon enough, he felt those strong, supple hands of Jasper part his flexing cheeks and he groaned into Isabella's mouth as he felt a slick finger enter him, finding his prostate with precision as he broke the kiss and gasped at the foreign but not unpleasant feeling.

Bella could hardly hold off her orgasm as she watched Jasper prepare Alec to be taken, even as he continued to fuck her slowly and deeply, his thrusts becoming more forceful with Jasper's fingers filling and stretching him.

"Are you ready My Prince? Because I'm going to claim you as you fuck Bella."

Alec gasped out a breathy "yes" as Jasper relentlessly stroked his prostate.

Bella spread her legs widely and watched as Jasper slicked his hard silky cock with lube before moving behind Alec.

Alec froze for moments, gasping and then groaning as Jasper slowly stretched and filled him.

Bella caressed Alec's face with her hands and kissed his lips as he panted, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to adjust to being filled. Bella was worried. She knew this was Alec's first time ever being taken and he looked to be in pain. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I will be." Alec whispered out against her lips.

Jasper caressed his mates back, placing gentle kisses as he allowed his sweet Prince to adjust. He knew this part could be painful, no matter how much he had prepared him and he didn't want to hurt him.

Alec looked back over his shoulder, still panting as he nodded that he was ready and Jasper grasped his hips and set up a slow but firm rhythm that had both Alec and Bella gasping and moaning with the sheer overwhelming power of it.

Bella, overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through her and the sight of her two mates caught up as they were in their passion, couldn't hold off any longer and her orgasm spiraled out from her center, gripping Alec and milking his release from him just two strokes later.

She reached up then, taking Alec's face into her hands to guide him to her mouth for a long and lingering kiss, soothing him through Jasper's last few powerful thrusts.

Jasper felt Alec's virgin passage pulse around his cock in a gripping massage and he threw back his head, growling out his release as he seated himself as deeply within his mate as he could, gripping those sleek hips to still any movements his mate may make.

Before his orgasm had abated, he leaned down, caressing his Prince's sleek back and shoulders as he sank his fangs into the creamy smooth skin of his neck, placing his claim for all to see while still seated deeply inside him.

Releasing his bite, he straightened up and growled loudly in satisfaction, his vampire well pleased.

He pulled out of his Prince and laid down between his two mates, setting up a loud purr when they settled on either side of him, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

He growled lowly when Alec finally settled on a perfect spot and sank his fangs in, marking his dominant for all to see.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

* * *

Jasper was reveling in the emotions of his two mates until he began to detect worry and something close to despair coming from Alec.

Sitting up, he turned Alec's face toward him, making him meet his gaze. "What's bothering you Alec? Whatever it is, it's serious."

Alec cast his gaze down for a moment before taking a breath, deciding to ask the questions he was dreading the answers to.

"You are our dominant mate. As such, it's up to you to decide where we go. I mean, I know that you can be lenient if you choose to be, but you don't have to be and I'm worried about where we'll end up staying. I will miss my home terribly."

He locked his gaze with Jasper's then. "Where will we reside? And what about diet? I don't think I can stand the animal blood Jasper." He shivered. "I've been on human blood for over four hundred years now and…."

He trailed off as Jasper hushed him with a gentle kiss.

"Hush my mate and let me answer your concerns before you upset yourself further. First of all, I am your dominant mate, yes, but I refuse to be a tyrant about it. You and Bella both will have a say in whatever we do or where ever we go. Our mutual happiness is the most important thing in this world to me."

He reached for Bella then. "Bella, come around here so that we can all participate in this discussion."

She moved around to face both of them, caressing Alec's cheek to offer comfort. She could tell that he was worried.

If she was being honest, she really didn't give a shit about where they ended up. There was really nothing holding her to any one place, and so it really didn't matter to her. She would be happy just being with her mates. But she knew that Alec loved his home and his parents fiercely and would be saddened greatly to be separated from them.

Jasper continued. "As I was saying, I'm not about to become a dictator in this mating. I know that you love Volterra and your parents Alec and I don't want to deprive you of that, so I am fully prepared to move to Italy. What do you think of all this Bella?"

She smiled. "Italy sounds great to me."

A beautiful, dimpled smile lit Alec's face then and Bella tackled him to the bed, laughing quietly as Jasper embraced them both gently as they tumbled on the mattress, their shared happiness restored and infectious, reflected back at them as it was from Jasper.

Alec leaned up and kissed them both, love and gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank you both."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

The next day, they were showered and dressed early to see the Volturi Kings and their guard on their way.

Jasper embraced Alec as he felt the sadness at being left behind that his mate was feeling.

Aro must have seen it in his son's eyes because he moved to hug him, ruffling his dark hair. "It's only for two weeks my son, and then I'll send the jet for you and yours."

Alec nodded and mock glared at his father as he tried to fix his mussed hair. "Must you always do that father?"

Aro laughed, his brows rising a bit. "Yes, I must! Your reaction amuses me every time my son."

Alec sighed and smiled. "Be sure to tell mother that I love and miss her?"

Aro laughed. "Of course! What do you think she would do to me if I didn't bring at least a message from her beloved son? I'll be in enough trouble as it is for leaving you here. I do hope she forgives me soon." He sighed just thinking about how she could get when truly angry with him and prayed that this wouldn't be one of those times.

He turned to his son's new mates. "Lovely Isabella, I look forward to your presence in Volterra soon my dear. Until then, take care of yourself and your wonderful mates my dear."

"Thank you my King. I look forward to it too. While I know that the change will hurt, I look forward to being less breakable."

He laughed. "I'm sure it will be a great relief to not be on Marcus' mate's menu any longer."

She grinned as Alec and Jasper growled at the reminder.

"Yes, there's that too, now that you mention it."

He turned to Jasper. "Major Whitlock, a pleasure and I look forward to your presence in our fair castle also. Take care of the fair Isabella and my son."

"I will My King,"

Aro clapped and gazed around at the gathered group. "Well then, let's be on our way! We have been away for far too long as it is! Farewell all!"

With that, they all loaded into the vehicle and pulled away, rapidly disappearing behind the dense greenery surrounding the Cullen property.

Bella grabbed the hands of her mates. "Come on. Let's all go pile on the bed and I'll commence to cheer your asses up with the poetic stylings of Poe."

They both looked at her dubiously and she laughed. "Seriously, it's all in the voice inflection when you read the shit. Trust me. Plus, I need a smoke damn it."

They both glanced at each other and shrugged, following her back into the house and up to their room, Jasper giving Pete a cursory wave on his way by.

Pete held up a finger, poised to say something until he saw the look of absolute determination on Bella's face. Sighing, he lowered it and looked at Char. "Later then, I guess."

She just grinned and continued on with the intense game of solitaire she was playing.

The remaining Cullen's filtered back in, going their separate ways to do whatever the fuck it was they did and Pete leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Jesus, but this soggy shit town was boring as watching turtles fuck.

Eventually he grabbed the remote. Trash TV it is then.

He was all wrapped up in some program on string theory when they all heard it; the sound of tires turning onto the Cullen driveway.

Carlisle was downstairs in an instant. "It sounds like the Chief's car to me. They must have found Bella's truck, but why would he come here? Unless someone at the school knew or overheard that Bella was coming here that afternoon, there would be no reason for him to tie us to her."

Rosalie scowled. "Well it could be either of those scenarios Carlisle. You know how nosey teens can be. They probably saw Bella following Alice. That Porsche wasn't exactly low key."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, in any case, I'll answer the door and handle him. You all just stay here and look normal."

Pete choked on a laugh at that, holding up a hand when they all shot dirty looks at him. "Sorry, sorry. As you were."

He kept one ear out though 'cause he's just nosey like that. He considered it a gift.

The doorbell rang, quickly followed by pounding on the door and Carlisle opened it, his look of confusion quickly morphing to one of disbelief at the words that were being shouted at him.

"Where's my daughter you blood sucking bastards?! I know you have something to do with her so called disappearance! I know the scent of fucking vampires when I smell it and that scent was all over her wrecked truck! I'm not buying your bullshit, so don't shovel any my way! Now where the fuck is she?!"

Pete glanced back over his shoulder and could just barely see the shocked visage of Carlisle. He was curious and so he got up and walked around the corner to see this pissed off human.

Charlie froze in the middle of his rant, staring at the one vampire he thought he would never see outside the one picture that he had of him with his mother, taken at a fair he'd taken her to on a date.

There was no mistaking it though. He'd studied and stared at that picture for hours when he was a kid. And now, here he was in the flesh, after all these years.

Charlie rounded on him, anger filling him, especially since his daughter was somehow involved.

"Well hello Peter Whitlock.

Or should I go with the less formal title?

Hello Father."

**Your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_Charlie rounded on him, anger filling him, especially since his daughter was somehow involved._

_"Well hello Peter Whitlock._

_Or should I go with the less formal title?_

_Hello Father."_

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Pete was speechless as he stared at the man before him; the man who had just addressed him as 'father', his mind working overtime to try to figure out when, and with who this had happened.

"Who is your mother?"

Charlie smiled bitterly then. "More than one possibility is there 'Father'? All right then, I'll help you out. Her name is Claire. Claire Swan. She never married you see. Always hung up on this man in a certain picture that she cherished. A picture that was taken at one of those cheap little traveling fairs. I never understood her fixation with the man, considering she told me he had only spent a week with her before leaving without so much as a glance back. But she always had tears in her eyes as she spoke of him."

Charlie moved forward into the room then; a room that was now filled with people, including, he noted, his daughter, tucked as she was behind a fearsome looking honey blond vampire and in the arms of a dark haired, red eyed younger looking vampire who was also safely behind the honey blond.

He turned and addressed his father again. "For whatever reason, she fell in love with you during that week, and never got over you. She named me after you, you know? I changed it as soon as I was legally able. Unlike my mother, I wanted nothing to do with the man who could so callously use a woman and leave her like that."

Pete was staring at the floor, memories of the month that Charlotte had kicked him out assailing him, guilt piercing his chest like a white hot knife.

He'd been so angry at his mate and Claire had been so warm and soft and willing…

He clenched his jaw, looking up at the accusing glare of the man who claimed to be his son.

"I never knew about you. How can you hate me so if I never knew about you? What was I supposed to do? I never promised her anything. As a matter of fact, I told her that I wasn't free, that I couldn't promise her anything and she still wanted to be with me, for however long she could have me. Those were her exact words. She made a choice too. Did she share that with you? Or did she make it seem like I lied to get what I wanted and then dumped her without a look back?"

Charlie deflated visibly, his shoulders sagging a bit as his eyes misted with tears of hurt. He had spent so many years hating this vampire that he didn't want to let it go, but he had to be honest.

Shaking his head slowly as he stared at the floor, he answered, honestly.

"No, she was honest with me. She told me that you had been completely up front with her about already having a mate. That you would leave as soon as you could to go back to your mate. You see, she could understand all of this because of who her family is." He pinned his father with a steady look.

Pete furrowed his brow. "Who her family is? What do you mean by that exactly?"

Charlie smiled at him. It was a smile that spoke of his enjoyment of this moment; a moment that was a long time coming.

"Well you see dad, you aren't the only vampire in my lineage. Didn't you ever stop to wonder how she guessed what you were so easily all those years ago?"

Pete blew out a breath. "I have to admit that I found it a curious thing that she was under the protection of the Volturi, yes, but I was sorta torn up from being without my mate as long as I had been and so, when Char said I could come back, I have to admit that I never gave that time of my life another thought. I'm sorry."

Charlie nodded. "My family originated in Italy. My great-great-grandfather was a poor farmer. His last name was Cigno. He had a daughter who was said to be the most beautiful girl in the region and she had many admirers, among them a Volturi King by the name of Marcus."

Charlie looked around at the gasp he heard, locking his gaze with the young looking vampire who now had a shocked look on his face as he spoke. "I remember her. I remember seeing Marcus with her, and how happy he seemed to be. We had all been overjoyed to see him so, for it had been many years since he had been truly happy. It didn't last though. She rejected him because of her father. He disapproved and so Marcus had let her go."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, but she was already pregnant by that time with my grand father. She had her baby and moved to America where she Americanized the family name to Swan and lived out the rest of her days as a widow, raising her son. That was her cover story until the day she died. She did eventually tell my grand father of his father; what and who he was. My grand father contacted his father, Marcus, after his mother died and they kept in touch throughout the years. He married a mortal woman and had my mother, Claire. My grandfather chose to age by never partaking in any blood. You see, we can grow old and die if we wish to simply by not drinking blood. If we do drink it, we do not age or die. That is why I look the age that I do now. I haven't had any blood in years now and I don't plan to ever again. I've no interest in immortality."

Alec glanced at Bella who looked shell shocked. "So the King that was just here, is my great-great grandfather?"

He caressed her cheek as Jasper embraced her from behind, both seeking to comfort her.

"It would seem so Cara."

"I wish I had known. I would have loved to speak to him and get to know him."

"We'll be there in two weeks baby. You'll have all the time in the world to get to know him after I turn you."

Charlie whipped around at that, staring at his daughter.

"Like hell you will! You're not going anywhere! "

Bella laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder when she heard him begin to growl, and he turned toward her. "Let me talk to him? I'll handle this. I just need time alone with him."

Jasper clenched his jaw. "We're newly mated. This goes against every instinct I have. Especially since you aren't turned yet." He ran a hand through his hair, his stress plain to see.

She drew close to him, her hands caressing his firm chest as she looked up at him. "Please trust me?"

He growled. "It's not a matter of distrust! I'm a dominant who's been challenged where one of my mates is concerned. He should know better, instinctually if he has that much vampire blood in him."

Bella's eyes widened at the implications. Shit, this could be beyond bad. She knew, without a doubt, that her father would lose spectacularly if he were to go against Jasper. Not when fully trained, full blooded vampires didn't stand a chance against him. She now knew her only option was to get Charlie to back down, without that requested privacy.

She turned to her father. "You have to listen to me now dad. Jasper and Alec are my mates. We are bonded. There's no changing that fact. You understand this, correct?"

Charlie's eyes flashed in anger. "No! What I understand is you're my daughter and I don't want you involved with vampires, at all. That means you're coming with me when I leave here and that's all there is to it."

Bella's eyes closed in despair when she heard the feral snarl that Jasper loosed at her fathers answer.

"She ain't goin' anywhere with you 'cause you'll have to go through me first and ain't nobody and nothin' gettin' around or through me boy. You may be her father, but her days with daddy are over. She's my mate. That's all there is to it. Keep this up, I'll treat this as an official challenge."

Charlie jumped up, fully intending to get in this kids face. He was, that is, until he was suddenly unable to see. Then he really panicked because he couldn't move either, which included speaking.

Jasper snarled, ready to take care of the threat until it was clear that he was now sightless and frozen where he stood, a telltale mist surrounding him.

He turned to his mate with a growl of disapproval as Alec wrapped himself around him, baring his mark with a low purr, Bella joining with them seconds later, snuggling into both of them, while caressing their dominant's cheek.

He huffed with a snarl, but embraced both of them. He didn't like any of this, but they would have a talk later.

Peter let out the breath he'd been holding unconsciously, his relief plain on his face. That could have gone to hell in a hand basket in seconds and he was thankful for the quick action of Alec, even though he knew the kid was going to catch hell from Jasper later for it.

He laughed to himself for thinking of the other vampire as a kid. That "kid" was a hell of a lot older than any other being in the room. He shrugged mentally. Such was the way with vampires. Once you had a label, it stuck.

Carlisle rose from his seat then, gaining their attention. "While your quick intervention is appreciated My Prince, we still need to resolve these issues so that we may send Chief Swan on his way. He is the Chief of Police and he will be missed quite soon if he doesn't check in. Perhaps it's best that the three of you not be present for the rest of the discussion? I believe that, between Peter and myself, we can make him see sense and accept the reality of the situation without further challenges."

He looked at Jasper. "Would you be willing to disregard the challenge already in effect Major?"

Jasper snarled at the mere thought but then looked at Isabella who was giving him a pleading look. He growled, but nodded his assent, absorbing the joy and relief that immediately surrounded him from his mates. Yes, he thought, they would certainly be having a talk about all of this later.

They, and all the others, departed the room, Alec releasing his hold on Charlie as they went.

The minute Charlie was free he spun on the vampires that were still in the room, namely Peter and Carlisle. "What the hell was that?!"

Carlisle looked apologetic. "That was the power of one of the talented vampires. Believe it or not, he saved your life when he did that. Had you gone on to challenge Jasper, you would have lost, breathtakingly. He has never lost a fight. Ever.

Now, the fact remains that he is the mate of your daughter. They have a mate bond meaning they have already mated and sealed the bond. He has yet to mark her because they wish to move to Italy and so they wait until then. But it will be done. If you persist in objecting, he will eventually kill you. Such are the instincts of dominant mates."

Charlie deflated visibly, slumping into the nearest chair tiredly. "God, I never wanted her to know about any of this freaky shit. I wanted her to have a normal life with a normal husband."

Pete sat across from him, his gaze steely. "And because her life doesn't line up with your wants and expectations, you get pissy about it. How is that proper parenting?" He held up his his hands in a stop motion. "Before you blast me about getting the lousiest parent in the world award, I never knew you existed, remember? I never had a chance. And don't even go there with your hypothetical questions. I have no idea what I would have done had I known, so it's not a fair question."

Charlie chuckled bitterly. "You're pretty good with heading off the questions before I even get them out aren't you?"

Pete smirked. "The questions and statements are pretty predictable right about now. But we're off track. We're talking about Isabella and her choices. You have to let her go. She's made her choice and I'm sure she doesn't want to see you die because you object to it."

Charlie sighed, nodding. "I see your points and they're good ones, just sort of hard to accept for a guy who's spent his life hating everything having to do with vampires. It's always been a huge, secret chip on my shoulder, and so it's not going down smoothly that I have to swallow my pride where my daughter is concerned."

Both Pete and Carlisle nodded with Pete answering him. "It's understandable. It's a bad situation all around, but it doesn't have to be. You just have to let her go. There's not much of a choice I know, but the alternative is so much worse, for everyone."

Charlie sat for moments, just staring into the middle distance, his thoughts in turmoil. This whole meeting had been so different from how he had imagined it a million times in his head. If he were being honest with himself, he would have to admit that his father was not a bad guy and in another life, he may have even loved and respected him beyond measure. It was a very bitter pill to swallow.

Heaving himself from the chair, he turned toward the door and stopped. "You're not a bad guy Peter Whitlock. I wish", and here he choked up with emotion. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I wish that we had been given the chance to know one another years ago. I won't bother you folks again. Tell Bella I love her."

With that, he walked out the door and out of their lives, their two worlds destined to remain separate.

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated! ~Spudz**


End file.
